Harry Potter and the Elementals
by Mya Snape
Summary: This is a story about elementals....
1. Authors notes on the story

Authors Notes:  
  
These are important to know for the story.  
  
There are four basic elementals; fire, earth, wind, and water. Fire is the strongest, followed closely by water. Wind and earth   
are there for support to the others. The four elementals are born every 50 years, all in the same year. Fire will be discovered first, and   
when he/she comes in contact with the other elemantals, they will gain their powers.  
  
Every 1000 years, a rare elemental will be born. This is the Light elemental. She, as it has always been a woman, will   
maintain control over the others and will only step in to fight if the elementals are going to lose. She is stronger then the four basic  
elementals put together.  
  
The last Light elemental was born in 981.  
  
The next set of elementals are set to be born in 1981.  
  
The light elemental will only be awakened after the other four have gained their powers.  
  
  
That's it for now... I just had a really big urge to write something and this is what popped into my head.  
  
-Mya Snape 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One  
  
  
Harry Potter ran along the corridors of Hogwarts, racing to make it to his first class of the day. His feet were carrying him as fast as they could as he ran down the stairs to the dungeons. He reached the last flight of stairs and almost sighed in releif as he began down them. The last thing he remember was flying through the air and hitting the ground.  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
Hermione started to get worried shortly after class began. Profeesor Snape had made his usual enterence, sweeping into the room like an over grown bat, just a few seconds before the bell had rung. It was unusual for Harry to be late, especially for potions.  
  
"Well, it looks like our 'famous' Harry Potter has decided he is to good to be our presence," Snape began sarcastically.  
  
"Today we will be brewing a simple location potion. It is used to tell you the position of someone. It is like a location charm, the only difference, of course, is that this is a potion. The list of ingredients is on the board, as well as the instructions. Get started. And Mr. Longbottom," Snape added, "try not to blow up the cauldron today."  
  
The Slytherins just laughed as they began to get their ingredients and started the potion/  
  
The Gryffindors, on the other hand, said some nasty things about 'that evil git' before starting.  
  
Hermione worked in silence next to Ron, who also seemed worried about his friends where-abouts. Every once in a while she looks towards the door, hoping to see Harry bound through with some inane excuse for being late. It was ten minutes before class ended, when the potion had finally finished brewing.  
  
"I want everyone to taste the potion. If it works, you should be able to say a persons name in your head and it will tell you where that person is and what they are doing."  
  
Everyone started at the professor for a few moments and began tasting their potions.  
  
Hermione and Ron thought the same name as the tried their potion.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
And after that, they both took of running out of the classroom.  
  
------------- 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two:  
  
  
They only ran for a few seconds when they reached the prone body of their best friend, who at the moment had a large pool of blood surrounding his head.  
  
"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasly. You better have a good reson for running out of my classroom," Professor Snape yelled as he walked after them.   
  
"Professor Snape, please help! Harry's injured. We need to get him to the hospital wing!" Hermione called to her approaching teacher.  
  
"Move out of the way, Ms. Granger," Snape said as he closed in and leaned over Harry's body. He casted a few spells to stop the bleeding and began levitating the pale form of 'the boy who lived' towards the hospital area.  
  
"Ms. Granger; Go fetch the Headmaster and ask him to watch over my classes."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor Snape asked to come and get you. He needs you to watch over his classes."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Harry got hurt. I think he fell down the stairs leading to the dungeons."  
  
"Thank you for informing me, Hermione," the headmaster said as the bell sounding the end of the hour rang.  
  
"Go to your next class, and try not to worry to much. I'm sure he'll be fine. You can see him after your last class of the day."  
  
"Yes, professor," Hermione said as she started for Transfiguration.  
  
------------------------------- 


End file.
